


You're simply not in the pink, my dear

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: S3 - Mind Control or Brainwashing(art)





	You're simply not in the pink, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'I'm going slightly mad' - Queen
> 
> I have no real reason behind the title if not for the link between The Brain and Pinky - sorry!!

[](https://ibb.co/HXk9ms1)


End file.
